koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Masayuki Sanada
Masayuki Sanada is the fourth head of the Sanada clan and Yukimura and Nobuyuki's father. He is a shrewd yet masterful strategist who is famous for stopping Hidetada Tokugawa's 38,000 men army with a mere number of 2,000 at Ueda Castle. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In both games, he's an elderly or middle aged general who orders Yukimura to assist him in halting the Tokugawa forces at Ueda. He traps Ieyasu and his men by luring them downstream from the castle and breaking the floodgate to the river. If the attack succeeds, Ieyasu will lose many of his men and a great deal of morale. Following the water attack, Masayuki often gloats about his superior intellect. In Samurai Warriors 2, he prevents Hidetada from reaching Sekigahara by stalling the Tokugawa army at Ueda Castle. He is also seen in Kanetsugu's and Keiji's story mode in the battle of Edo Castle. In Nagamasa's dream stage Masayuki and other Sanada retainers help Shingen to defeat Nobunaga. Also Masayuki appeares in Kanetsugu's dream stage to prevent Ieyasu from reaching Sekigahara and the Fall of the Takeda where he serves as commander along with Katsuyori. He remains hidden in the main keep until the end of the battle. In Ina's story mode/dream stage, he is a crocked grandfather who is driven back by his daughter-in-law. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 3, if Yukimura is selected as one of the playable characters, Masayuki will be seen leading the Allied Forces against Kiyomori at Anegawa instead of Yukimura. Kessen Although it isn't seen, Masayuki (called "Sanada" or "Masa Sanada" in the English version) easily stalls Hidetada's men during Sekigahara in Kessen. He leads a small yet sturdy cavalry unit and relies on high morale and low fatigue to win his battles. If Mitsunari wins Sekigahara, the Sanada forces will join his pursuit to capture Ieyasu's head. Otherwise, the player will see him on the Toyotomi side at Harima. Though he's proud of his son's prowess, Masayuki doesn't completely accept all of Yukimura's methods, such as depending on kunoichi and shooting rifles from horseback. He inevitably dies in the later stages of the game, either in battle or due to an assassination ordered by Hidetada. In Kessen III, a somewhat younger Masayuki serves as an adviser and strategist for Katsuyori. He opposes Nobunaga by fleeing and luring his enemy into several ambushes. Once he's out of sight, he hides in waiting and blocks off the path to his lord. Word from the local townsfolk will reveal their locations and help win the battle. Voice Actors *Dan Woren - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Ron Halder - Kessen (English) *Munehiro Tokita - Samurai Warriors (Japanese) *Masaya Takatsuka - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Takahiro Fujimoto - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) *Yugo Takahashi - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"Ha ha... Now I get to plot my revenge!" *"Amazing! I thought this castle was as good as mine!" *"I will crush this tiny castle!" :"The fool, he underestimate the strength of Ueda! Yukimura do just as we planned!" ::~~Hidetada and Masayuki; Samurai Warriors 2 *"We'll show the world how the Sanada fight... And send shockwaves through those lords who think the land is theirs. But you must watch me closely, Yukimura. Though you are already great, there are many things that even you can learn." :"Yes, Father. I am prepared to do just that." ::~~Masayuki and Yukimura; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Yuki! I'm giving command of our men to you. You will lead them into battle, Yukimura. Go and bloody Ieyasu's nose! And spread the glory of Sanada throughout the land!" ::~~Speaking to Yukimura; Kessen Historical Information Gallery Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters Category:Kessen Characters